marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Caligorians
History The Caligorians are an interdimensional humanoid race and the only known species to inhabit the Darkforce Dimension. Black gaseous humanoid shapeshifters, the Caligorians are living umbrakinetic energy and the earliest Caligorians, created by the Xorrians, were the ones to first harness the Darkforce. Biology Maturation Caligorians are a species without definite lifespans. It is unknown how long they can live for. Their age of maturity is unknown, but it can be assumed that they share similarties to humans, regarding growth and sexual maturation. Caligorians reproduce sexually and are viviparous. Jueveniles Enlightened/Full Form Hybrids Caligorians can successfully carry or create viable offspring with humans, Kree and Skrulls, but they are very rare due to the Caligorians' preference in mating with those of their own species. Caligorian Hybrids, however, cannot successfully reproduce as a result of hybrid breakdown. Caligorian-Humans are by far the weakest of the possible viable hybrids, but they are nevertheless adept, naturally gifted users of the Darkforce. Diseases and Conditions Due to being a species made of energy, it is impossible for Caligorians to contract diseases. However, Caligorian hybrids do not have the same immunity as complete Caligorians. Dark Matter Rejection (DMR) A condition which occurs in Caligorian hybrid offspring. Dark Matter Rejection occurs when their physiology traits inherited from their non-Caligorian parent rejects the absorption of Darkforce energy into their body's cells. It us unknown whether DMR is a short-term condition or long-term, and whether there is a cure or method of treatment is unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers * Caligorian Physiology '''allows for powers and special species adaptions such as: ** ''Darkforce Manipulation:'' A form of umbrakinesis, Caligorians are among the most frequent users of the Darkforce's energy and are the self-proclaimed masters of harnessing said energy. Caligorians are able to store the Darkforce within their bodies, inside their cells and bloodstream - similar to Majesdanians. ** ''Darkforce Immunity'': Unlike foreign species who can potentially kill themselves through tapping into the unpredictable dimension, the Caligorians are fully immune to repercussions from using the Darkforce. They cannot be harmed by the Darkforce and this also means they cannot harm other Caligorians. ** ''Shapeshifting:'' Caligorians are adept shapeshifters. Regardless of whether they are unawakened or mature, Caligorians are able to shapeshift from solid forms to fog/gaseous matter. Caligorians in their matured forms can shift between appearing humanoid or the common gaseous black forms. They can alter their humanoid features to mimic the human features. * '''Flight/Levitation: In both humanesque and gaseous forms, Caligorians are able to propel themselves through the air. While flying in human form, they leave a black trail in their wake. When flying in a gaseous form, they resemble black storm clouds. * Enhanced Strength and Enhanced Durability: Due to the intense conditions within the Darkforce Dimension, Caligorians are observed to be stronger and durable than average humans. * Enhanced Speed and Enhanced Endurance: Caligorians are able to move significantly faster for longer spans of time than humans with significant ease. Abilities None known. Average Strength level Despite dependent on fitness, Caligorians are observed to be stronger than average humans. Weaknesses * Lightforce and Lightforce Dimension: Caligorians are unable to come into contact with energy from their counterpart dimension. It burns their bodies and kills off irreplaceable Darkforce reservoirs within their body if it makes its way into a Caligorian's bloodstream. Known Caligorians *'Rupert Lawrence/Lus: Caligorian father of Jesse-Johnson Lawrence. *'''''Jesse-Johnson Lawrence: One of the few Caligorian-human hybrids. Awakened and a skilled used of the Darkforce, he adopts the alias of Null and becomes an antihero. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * The word Caligorian is not a name the species gave themselves. Originating from the Latin word caligo, meaning "fog" and ian meaning "of", their name literally means of fog. The name was given to the Caligorians when first speculated by in the 15th Century. See Also * Appearances of Caligorians * Character Gallery: Caligorians * Quotations by Caligorians Discover and Discuss * Search News for: Caligorians Links and References * None. Category:Races Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Gas Form Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Original Characters